


McFluff

by Lucxel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucxel/pseuds/Lucxel
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse are new/recent partners
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 8





	McFluff

**Author's Note:**

> So, you know when you get this sudden idea and spontaneously write then never look at it again? That's what this is.

“So.. How long have ya been in America.. I mean, before this?” the cowboy asked, turning to his new partner.

“A few years.. I mean. No more than four,” Hanzo paused, “On and off.”

“Whaddya mean? On and off?”

“Well,” the archer took a breath before continuing, “I travel from here and back to Japan ever few months.” He paused. “I am trying to right some wrongs I have done.”

The cowboy nodded, he had been there. Not too long before they were paired to be partners, he had traveled trying to make amends with those he wanted to make things right with.

It had gone silent, they had been talking quote a bit just before this, Jesse looked over to see only a pained expression across the young archer’s face.

“D-Does it snow in Japan?” Jesse asked, glancing up at the sky.

“It has.”

“Do you like the snow?”

Hanzo replied with only a shrug. As they walked, Jesse continued to think and fill the silence every so often. His comments met with brief, and often, few word responses. Hanzo’s now limited had started to make him worry. This was not the ideal way to start a partnership. It had only been a few months since their first mission together

As McCree opened his mouth to speak, a sudden shit shirt of wind knocked the unprepared archer into him. With a swift movement, Jesse had caught and steadied him. Hanzo blinked a few times before realizing what had just happened. The archer quickly grabbed the end of his beanie to keep it from flying away.

“Hey,” Jesse just barely spoke over the wind, “I just remembered.. My papí has a cabin around here, we could stay there until the winds die down!”

Hanzo nodded in agreement. McCree wrapped his arm around Hanzo’s shoulders and lead him toward.

⋆ ⋆ ⋆

After having found and gotten settled, McCree hung up their coats and put their boots in the cabbies besides the door.

“Do all American cabins look like this?” Hanzo asked as he looked around in fascination; he had never seen anything like this. At least not in person. He had seen photos and cabins in movies but nothing compared to this. The walls, thin looking logs, stacked neatly in horizontal rows. Family photos framed in nearly every hallway. In the center of the living area was a brick colored rug, underneath was smooth hardwood. There were four small sofas arranged in a semi circle in front of a large stone fireplace.

“Naw. But my papí had his ways,” Jesse said with a chuckle. He was happy that Hanzo seemed to be in a much better mood now.

“Hey?” Jesse perked up, “Want some hot cocoa?”

“Hot.. Cocoa..?”

“Yeah,” the cowboy paused; and with a look of deep concern, he continued. “You have.. Had coca before, right?”

There was a pause before Hanzo spoke.

“I… Am afraid to answer that.”

“I’m gonna take that as a no. And make some.” He flashed a grin and walked. Hanzo stood there a moment. Something felt.. off. An emotion he’d never really felt before. What was that? Why did it just… Happen?

⋆ ⋆ ⋆

It had been a little while since Jesse had gone into the kitchen and the silence was making Hanzo nervous. The archer gave the room a quick scan before spotting a remote. After grabbing it, Hanzo found himself staring for a moment. This was different than the ones he had back home. Of course, nothing he couldn’t figure out on his own. Hanzo began fiddling with the remote, lighting pressing a few buttons; some even more than once. Button after button. Hanzo’s eyes darted back and forth between the remote and television. Nothing.

The archer made a face in frustration; there is mot way he cannot figure this out. And certainly will not ask Jesse for help. The longer he tried, the more frustrated he got. Mumbling to himself in Japanese, Hanzo clenched the remote. With a sudden click, the screen lightened and static crackled.

“Jesse?” Hanzo hesitated.

“Yeah?”

“How.. Do you work the television? I.. I think I broke it..”

“Hm?” Jesse peaked in then let out a soft chuckle. “Oh. Naw. It does that sometimes.”

Hanzo watched as the cowboy walked in and kneeled in front of a receiver. Upon watching, he started to notice things. Has.. Jesse always had such a for form? Hanzo’s eyes wandered down the side of Jesse’s arms that were visible, down his muscly thighs and to his firm calves. What would it like to be between them? Maybe a nip here and there. No! He couldn’t think things like that. Certainly not about his work partner.

“There? See?” Jesse turned with a smile, having turned on the television. Hanzo, distracted by his thoughts, remained unresponsive.

“Han?” Jesse tilted his head. “Hanzo?” his brows furrowed as he walked over, quickly waving a hand in front of the archer’s face.

“Hanzo? Hey?”

After a few blinks, Hanzo looked; his body tensed, seeing that he was just inches from – Has.. Jesse always had such a sharp jawline? And.. kissable lips? Hanzo’s eyes darted across Jesse’s face. Just.. One kiss couldn’t hurt right? I mean, what’s the worse that could happen? Even if he rejected it, they’d probably get new—Before her could finish his thought, as if his body were moving on it’s own, Hanzo leaned up. With slight hesitation, he pressed his lips to the taller man’s.

It took a few minutes before Hanzo really processed what he’d just done. They’re in a cabin together because there’s a blizzard out. Where is he to go?

“Han?” Jesse’s voice broke the silence.

Here is comes. Hanzo couldn’t hear open his eyes, not yet. He braced himself for the worst. Yelling, telling him off, gunfire –but there was silence.

Hanzo hesitantly opened his eyes, half expecting a scowl or expression of disgust. But there wasn’t. Jesse was smiling. Just, smiling.

“Would.. Would ya like that cocoa now? I also found some cookies in the cabinets.” Jesse’s eyes were soft, his cheeks tinted pink.

“Um..” Hanzo stammered, “Okay..” He replied with a nod.

“Great,” Jesse turned back into the kitchen to grab the platter. “How ‘bout we find a movie?”

Hanzo nodded then walked over to help Jesse with the drinks.


End file.
